


Their Names

by ironyruinedmylife



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Gen, Hurt Loki, I Tried, I really did, Loki Feels, Loki Needs a Hug, Odin's A+ Parenting, Suicide, butchered norse mythology, frigga is a bad mother, im so sorry, odin is such a douche wow, so is Thor, thor is a bad brother
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-25
Updated: 2015-01-25
Packaged: 2018-03-09 02:10:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,229
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3232349
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ironyruinedmylife/pseuds/ironyruinedmylife
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Some say the Magician was kind to his betrayers. Some say he was cruel in the sweetest of ways. A thousand years after his death, the name Loki was still passing through lips, although this time, in a reverent, respectful manner. The whispers of how the monarchy fell had grown wild, tales of a plague, only infecting royal blood spread like wildfire. Until their new queen put them to rest with a tale of a dark hero. A young man with black hair and green eyes, abused by the golden Aesir until he had twisted, had been broken in the most beautiful way.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Their Names

Loki was getting rather bored with the proceedings. He was still rather stunned that he'd managed to escape the Chitauri in the first place, let alone make his plan of 'pretend to try and take over the world so you can fail and get back to Asgard.' Actually work. He had something he needed to do, and Odins prattling talk of equality was grating on his nerves

"Except you don't believe that, do you Allfather?" Loki broke in. 

"Didn't anyone ever tell you not to interrupt?" Sneered a courtier. Loki snarled 

"Allfather you speak of equality yet both me and the oaf have been subjected to preachings of how we exceed the mortals in both strength and intelligence. I fail to see how your views could have changed over such a short period of time,’

The court erupted into whispers, and Thor growled at the now smug prince, who turned and smiled jovially at him. 

“How dare you?” the Thunderer asked. Loki raised an eyebrow

“I rather think i should be asking you the same question, brother.” he spat. Thor’s eyes widened

“What imagined slights you have con-“ Loki laughed bitterly

“Imagined slights? Their names were Vali, Narvi, Fenrir, Jormangandr and Hela.” he growled. Frigga suddenly blinked, and crumpled, her face showing that she finally, finally understood. Thor blinked,

“But they were monsters.” he protested. 

“They were my children!” he cried. “My children, and you, you and him,’ he glowered at Odin, who sat stunned “You took them, you hurt them, you took them from me!” 

Thor wished Loki would shout. 

“Brother-“

“You, murdered my children, your nephews, and then you laughed, and told me it was for the best and would I like a mead?’ Loki looked utterly broken, but then he regained his total, all encompassing fury “But of course, Thor the thunderer, the mighty god, crown Prince of Asgard, must know best,  
‘Murdering innocent children, no matter, all because the Golden king in his Golden crown and his perfect, shining, Golden son say that these children, these precious, perfect little souls, were monsters.”

“Loki-“ Frigga cried. Loki hissed at her

“Silence, woman, you let it happen. Then I suppose, they were the children of a frost giant, Laufey’s son, a monster. So it was inevitable, of course, that these children should become their father.”

Odin’s face remained blank as he leaned back into his throne as Loki span to face him

“You took my family, Allfather. It is only right that I return the favour. Who shall I start with? The wife, the glorious, kind, maternal Queen of Asgard. Who watched in silence as day after day, nobles would taunt me, beat me, take everything from me, now you shall endure the same.’ With a flick of his wrist, Frigga was gone. The courtiers stood, outraged, and with a tiny movement of his left hand, they were still, eyes darting about wildly. 

“Next, Thor Odinson, and Loki Laufeyson, brothers by bond, until one day, when the youngest brother was bested in a training match, and was subsequently beaten by the other boys. Unsurprisingly, the elder joined in on the violence. This continued, until the younger was constantly bruised and longed for the sweet relief of death. The elders behaviour grew more violent toward the younger, even feeling completely justified when participating in the murder and banishment of his children. Eventually the younger saw an opportunity to both find his eternal sleep, and rid the world of the arrogant pig the world saw as golden.’

Loki slowly drew his sword and placed it in Thor’s hand, which was perfectly still

“Ironically his chance was during his trial for committing grievous wrong that he had not willingly committed. So the younger took full control of the elder, yet left him his mind, so he could see, feel, remember what he was doing.”

Thor’s eyes grew wide at Loki’s narration, and as he felt his hand grasp the hilt of the sword, and raise it to Loki

“Brother! Stop this!” he commanded. Loki eyed the sword pointed at his chest hungrily.

“So, the curtain drew to a close, and the final act ended.”

Loki motioned a finger and Thor plunged the sword into his brothers chest. Loki smirked as Thor then remained immobile, eyes stricken. Loki staggered forward

“This is my bargain, Allfather. You know he can’t live with himself now, its only a matter of time.” His body stumbled to the side and he gracefully turned it into a swooping bow to the gathered court of Asgard, who were glaring venomously. “Enjoy your golden lives while they last.” 

Loki fell to the floor, dead.

______________________________________________________________

Some say the Magician was kind to his betrayers. Some say he was cruel in the sweetest of ways. A thousand years after his death, the name Loki was still passing through lips, although this time, in a reverent, respectful manner.

After the one hundred years war, for the throne of Asgard, a graceful young woman with a veil over her face took the throne. She was beauty itself. Before the monarchy fell, she would have been considered a monster, however now, after all of the sand had spilled from the hourglass, she was considered utterly perfect. 

The whispers of how the monarchy fell had grown wild, tales of a plague, only infecting royal blood spread like wildfire. Until their new queen put them to rest with a tale of a dark hero

A young man with black hair and green eyes, abused by the golden Aesir until he had twisted, had been broken in the most beautiful way. 

He had planned and quietly schemed against the liars until he was brought in front of the court for crimes he hadn't committed. He had then used the ridiculous amount of Seidr he had been gifted with and removed the liars.

Prince Thor had not lasted long after he killed the dark hero. The hero had commanded him to do so, tragically believing that he needed to die, that he deserved it. Thor had stabbed him through the heart. The hero had taken the time to warn Odin King that his precious control over the realms would fall to pieces soon. With this warning, the hero had fallen, finally resting. 

Prince Thor had been found dead in his chambers a mere month after. 

Queen Frigga had been banished to a room where she would retreat into herself and remember seeing children, who, like their hero, suffered unprovoked abuse from her perfect citizens while she herself had done absolutely nothing. She would remain this way until the end of days.

Odin King had been locked inside a mirror, in every mirror, so he could see his twisted kingdom finally being corrected, wrongs being righted, long spurned peoples being brought back into the light. Everything Odin had worked to suppress finally being accepted. 

Some said that the Queen would visit him sometimes, and gaze sadly at him and tell him stories of how her family had recovered from their years under his rule, of how beautiful a Jotunn ambassador had been, how wonderfully her kingdom had flourished. 

Some said that the King would snarl and spit insults, some said he would merely gaze back at her, eyes totally blank. 

Everybody swore to never let their kingdom become as cold as it had been for their hero.

**Author's Note:**

> Well there you have it friends. I hope you enjoyed my story, and if you didn't I'm sorry, please tell me why and how i can improve....thank you for your time...


End file.
